<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aoi - Holly Flower by Anathema (BadKarmaKing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309777">Aoi - Holly Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadKarmaKing/pseuds/Anathema'>Anathema (BadKarmaKing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Forced Bonding, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadKarmaKing/pseuds/Anathema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas (Tom) Marvolo Riddle. I remember far too few of what happened, but one thing I know for sure. I know who killed my parents and separated me from my other half. Oh yes, muggles probably don't have that, but we wizards on the other hand have a special person, a soul mate, someone with whom we have a very deep connection. I still don't understand the whole concept, but adults say that when I turn 17 I will be able to feel that connection. Until then, however, I was left with a simple name on my wrist ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aoi - Holly Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Description of the main character: boy; blue eyes; short hair, brown, curly; often wears flowers crown and other cute accessories--</p><p>     Sometimes I wonder what's the point of all this ... We cling desperately to the smallest thing and watch it destroy us. Time passes more and more slowly and if you looked at the sand flowing in an hourglass you would have the feeling that you can see every particle. And yet, why do we struggle so much? I try to understand the meaning, to understand why some things happen to me. Fate, destiny, karma or whatever you want to call it, I don't believe in such things. I don't deserve at all what happened. And there is only one culprit. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I guess I should have expected something like that, after all, not many people know their soul mate since they were born. And it's probably better that way. In any case, I should start with the beginning.</p><p>     My name is Damian Anthes. Anthes is one of the oldest wizarding families. I couldn't tell you what I remember from that day since I was only a year old, but the family who takes care of me now told me everything.</p><p>     I'm the last member of the Anthes family. And no, Voldemort didn't kill my parents, though he might as well have. How it happened ... well, let's just say that some Hogwarts teacher took them out of picture when he was still the school principal. My parents were neutral in the war and did not want to deal with either side, although Malfoy had been family friends for generations and a war did not change that. So they decided to move to Romania after finding out who my soul mate would be. On the wrist of my right hand you could easily notice a black name written in rounded letters "Tom Marvolo Riddle". When my family tried to hide from Voldemort, the only thing that saved them was the prophecy about Potter. That kept Voldemort busy for a while, of course no one knew it was a fake. Except for the person who invented everything Dumbledore took advantage of Voldemort's inattention to try to kill me. But when my parents tried to reach an agreement, he killed them. How am I still alive you may be wondering... Simple. My mother managed to notify Narcisa Malfoy of Dumbledore's presence, knowing full well that something bad was going to happen. While my father tried to talk to Dumbledore, my mother left me in Narcisa's care. Big surprise for Dumbledore when I suddenly disappeared without a trace that night, and a few days later the Malfoy family officially announced my adoption. Dumbledore can't move a finger in front of a family as famous and respected as Malfoy, especially since the Ministry of Magic agreed to my adoption. Although Dumbledore was not charged with killing my parents, he was fired as director. and now he's just a teacher at Hogwarts ...</p><p>     Well if the Ministry doesn't take care of this, I will personally make Dumbledore pay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>